


I Love You...

by lovevalley45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, why am i posting this on Valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those three words are probably the happiest and the saddest words you can say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You...

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes I post a fic on Valentine's day and it's fcking angst

_I love you_. Those three words are the happiest and the saddest thing you can say to someone.

* * *

 The first time he says them to T.J., it’s before they get together. It’s barely audible, just a whisper to him as they sit in the grass of the atrium in Magnus’s room.

“ _I love you_ ,” he whispers, quiet enough that Magnus himself can barely hear it.

He looks over at T.J., sitting there reading peacefully, and he hides a smile.

* * *

 The next time is a few months after they’ve started dating. They’re laying in the grass, giggling.

 “I love you,” Magnus says, before kissing T.J. It’s a sloppy kiss, because they’re still laughing, and as soon as they break away, T.J. answers.

 “I love you too.”

 Nothing could be better in this moment.

* * *

 There are many times he says it in a year, but what happens at the point is another memorable time.

 They’re laying in bed. Magnus can’t remember whose bed it is, but since it’s more colorful than his, he’d guess T.J.’s.

 T.J. is sleeping, his head on Magnus’s chest. Magnus can’t sleep that night, so he simply thinks of all the reasons that he loves him. And, quietly, he whispers those reasons he loves him. The list is long, but soon Magnus is asleep too, relishing in the quiet as soon as he stops.

* * *

 It’s a few year later when Magnus tells T.J. he loves him for the last time. They’re on a quest, and they have to go through Jotunheim.

They’re fighting against a frost giant when T.J. is injured. In Valhalla, it wouldn’t be such a big deal, but here, it’s deadly.

He’s lying on the ground, and Magnus is by his side, trying not to cry.

“I love you,” he says, his voice breaking.

“I love-” T.J. paused, and coughs, blood spots on the snow, “I love you too.” He smiles - a weak smile, and his breathing stops.

Magnus can’t cry now. He takes out Jack, and screw not being violent. He says to the sword, “I need you to kill this giant.”

 

Magnus completes the quest alone, and as soon as he’s back in his suite, he finally allows himself to cry. 

“I-I love you,” he whispers, his back to the tree. “I love you, T.J.”


End file.
